When the Sun Sets
by Riley Manx
Summary: She is experiment 97. Also know as Dusk. She works for ITEX and is sent on a mission that will change lifes forever.
1. The Mission

**Prologue**

" Are you listening to me?" the head honcho of the largest ITEX in the US, Wesley, yelled in an annoyed tone. I wasn't really listening to him at all. I was thinking about how good it will feel to eliminate my only competition in all of the mutants in ITEX.

Wesley was droning on about the details of the mission and if I failed and bla, bla, bla. " No, I'm not. _Because, _I won't fail because I'm as good as all of the Erasers, Flyboys, and Brains on a freaking stick put together!" I pointed out to him. He looked like he never seen me act that way.

" Experiment 97, you need to think of all the flaws that could happen to be successful," he said firmly.

" First of all, my name is Dusk, and the mission will be successful." I finished then stormed off to my 'room'.

It wasn't a dream room that every teen would envy for. It had a single bed with an old mattress and ugly sheets and a dresser was beside it for the few clothes I had. There was a door near my bed leading into a tiny room with a sink, toilet, and shower.

I was leaving for the mission tomorrow. I decided to take a long hot shower. Probably the only one I'll be having for a long while.

I took off my red tank top and ripped skinny jeans and hopped into the shower. I'm going to miss having a nice hot shower every night.

Ten minutes later I reluctantly got out. I dried my hair and put my gray sweatpants and black tank top on. I sat at my desk in my old wooden chair and wrote in my journal. I prefer journal than _diary. _Diary sounds to girly for me.

After I finished someone knocked on my door. I answered it. It was Brock. He had been my best friend here since I was in a extra small cage.

" Hey Dusk." He greeted. " Want to go flying for a bit?" We both had wings. We were the only other successful avian-human hybrids other than the flock.

" Sure, I'd love to." We walked down the empty hallways of the school and out the exit. I snapped my white and black wings out and took a running leap into the air. I turned around and watched Brock open his all brown wings and join me.

The moon was high in the sky and the sky was clear. We silently flew for about 3 hours when Brock signaled that he wanted to talk. I dove toward the nearest cliff and landed.

" What's up?" I said when he landed.

" Nothing really, I was just thinking." he whispered.

" About what?"

He paused for a moment before continuing. " I was thinking about life outside ITEX. You know, going to school, having parents. I'm just not happy with this life I'm living. I want to leave." He stopped and looked at me. I'm good at keeping my emotions inside so my face was blank.

" Brock don't leave." Was all I could say.

" You could come with me. We could go find our parents together," he said hopefully.

" Are you crazy? Our parents are dead! And if we even think about leaving ITEX we'll get executed!" I screamed. I got up and flew straight back to ITEX. I sprinted down the hall and into my room. I slammed and locked the door so no one would come and disturb me.

Right now I felt so distant from him. Like he's a whole other person. I fell asleep thinking about the mission tomorrow and tried to ignore the drama that happened today.

--

**Well if you like it please review. Constructive Criticism is loved.**


	2. It's Time

**Aww, no reviews...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

**--**

I was woken up by loud pounding on my door. I unwillingly opened my eyes and trudged over to the door.

" WHAT!?" I screamed. It was the head honcho. Oops.

" It's past nine and you have to get ready. I'll expect you down in the lab at nine thirty." he said and walked away. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked over to the clothes I set out the night before. I put on my dark, ripped skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt that said, " Believe, Emagine, Dream" on the front. It was some old t-shirt that someone at ITEX gave me.

It was nine fifteen. I still had fifteen minutes to eat a breakfast. I strolled down the hall and a few doors down was the kitchen. Chef was sitting on a wooden stool carving a carrot with a knife.

" Whatcha making now Chef?" I walked to the counter island and grabbed a bagel from the bread basket. Chef stopped carving and put the carrot and knife down.

" Not sure. It was supposed to be you for a going away gift but it didn't turn out so well." he said.

" I'm not going for that long. It's just a quick mission." I reassured. " I hope..."

" What was that?" Chef asked.

" Oh nothing." I looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty five. Crap! " Gotta go talk to Wes before I go. Seeya." I rushed down the hall and down the metal stairs than in the past I fallen down.

Wesley was standing out infront of the door with his arms crossed. " Why are you late?"

" I didn't have a clock on me and I had to eat too. Sorry." I apologized but I didn't mean it, but I think I'm a pretty good actor since he thought I did mean it.

" Thank you. Now come into the lab. I want to discuss something with you before you leave." He opened the door and walked in with me following. He walked over to a lab table with two stools beside it and a apple laptop.

" I know we've gone over this but there are still things we haven't gone over." he clicked on a few things on the computer and a picture of a fourteen year old girl. She had blonde hair and brown and white speckled wings. This must be Maximum Ride. I've heard alot about her but never actually seen her. " As you know she is the leader of what she called the flock. It will take a long time to gain her trust and you should be caustiuos. She has been known for random acts." Wesley told me a few more things and then I was sent to get my equipment.

The only things I needed were a compact version 2009 all-round Cellphone. It's not actually a cellphone but I can talk to someone at the school at anytime anywhere.

This is the biggest mission I've been on in my live. The first few years of my life were spent in a cage just like the rest of the experiments. When I was five they took me to a lab and gave me pills and I have to fight Erasers everyday no matter how healthy I was. They trained me and taught me how to fly and yet I still don't know howt they would teach a human avian hybrid how to fly when they don't have wings. When I was twelve I was sent on my first mission to kill some experiments that had escaped. That's what I've been doing for the past two and half years.

It was three o clock and I was ready to go. Maximum and her friends were now in Pheonix, Arizona. It wasn't that far because the ITEX I'm at was a few miles from White River. Maybe five hours the minimum.

Brock still wasn't talking to me. Actually I haven't seen him all day. He might have left last night. I know he's been my best friend for life but I can't do anything now. There were no sappy goodbye's I just left when I was told to go. Now I was on my way to Pheonix to complete my hardest mission yet.

--

**It's not that long but the next chapter will be longer and there will be more action soon. Read and Review!**


End file.
